


lifetime

by lieutenant_mimi



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: (like twins), Alternate Universe, M/M, and day6 plays at the two of them, bc they look so much alike, chungha is seoho's sister, how youngho fell in love, there are two proms, they're shippers lol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_mimi/pseuds/lieutenant_mimi
Summary: Seoho descubrió el amor a los doce años.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 5





	lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyesonseoho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonseoho/gifts).



> feliz cumpleaños sis<3

12 años.

Era un chico común y corriente, sin muchas aficiones en su vida excepto jugar fútbol en un equipo importante como podría ser el Manchester City o el Liverpool (Seoho tenía un poco más de gusto por el fútbol inglés). Sin embargo, era casi un sueño imposible; aunque Seoho fuera bueno jugando fútbol y sus profesores de Educación Física le dijeran que se uniera a algún club, de alguna forma, aquel pequeño Seoho de doce años, se había dado cuenta que el deporte no era algo que quisiera hacer, o al menos estar en la televisión levantando un puño y apuntando a la cámara de turno para dedicarle un gol a su madre que lo veía desde Corea del Sur no era a lo que estaba apuntando su vida. Simplemente no. Aun así su prioridad sí era patear un balón porque seguía siendo pequeño; por lo tanto, el primer día que había visto a Kim Youngjo, él acababa de llegar de uno de sus partidos de barrio, totalmente transpirado y manchado de tierra. Seoho se cuestionaba bastante seguido porqué Dios le había encomendado encontrarse con tal ejemplar de un atractivo joven cuando él se veía peor que un cerdo que acababa de bañarse en su lodo.

—Hola —le dijo aquel chico anónimo (que aunque sabemos que es Youngjo, Seoho no estaba enterado de su nombre en ese entonces) con una dulce sonrisa—, soy amigo de tu hermana, lamento la intromisión.

El que parecía estar entrometiéndose era él, ya que, bueno, su hermana lo estaba mirando de la peor forma posible, y él se sentía rojo como un tomate por dos razones: no quería que un chico tan guapo lo viera en su peor estado y, había olvidado que estaba totalmente sucio y había manchado el blanco piso recién limpiado (es decir, su madre lo mataría). Y como la persona cobarde que era, Seoho olvidó que había entrado a la cocina para buscar un vaso con agua, y corrió como si Satanás lo persiguiera para llevarlo a los confines del infierno.

Para empezar Seoho ni siquiera era gay en esos tiempos, pero como quién diría en una broma de mal gusto, Youngjo lo había vuelto homosexual con demasiada rapidez. Aun con trece años —ya que era la edad de su hermana, y suponía que aquel chico también poseía la misma cantidad— podía hacerse pasar por alguien de una edad un poco más avanzada. No obstante, le parecía bastante injusto a Seoho que Youngjo fuera tan resplandeciente cuando Seoho ni siquiera había empezado a perder sus mejillas de bebé. Chungha insistía en que eran adorables, pero Seoho las odiaba demasiado. Aunque la opinión de Seoho no era muy respetable, porque aunque tuviera adorables doce años, no era muy seguro de sí mismo, por no decir que tenía una nula o negativa cantidad de autoestima.

Luego de darse una larga ducha, y vestirse lo más casual-arreglado que pudo (porque no podía simplemente vestirse con sus viejas camisetas de equipos de fútbol o basketball enfrente del amigo de su hermana), bajó a buscar el vaso de agua que quería. Cuando estaba por entrar a la sala, encontró a Chungha y al chico de cabello negro mirando algo en la laptop de la madre de los Lee, y hablando seriamente sobre lo mismo que estaban viendo. Asumió entonces que estaban haciendo un trabajo para la escuela —también considerando que seguían con el uniforme y tenían desperdigados en la mesa objetos escolares como libros y cuadernos—. Pasó disimuladamente —o lo mejor que pudo— al lado de ellos, tratando de llegar a la cocina, pero Chungha lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Gunminie, ¿me preparas algo para comer? —le pidió haciendo ojos de cachorro.

Algunas veces odiaba saber cocinar, su hermana le pedía algunos platillos simples de vez en cuando, y su madre le pedía ayuda constantemente. Él solamente quería ir a jugar videojuegos hasta que fuera hora de cenar, pero la vida, o mejor dicho su hermana mayor, no le estaba sonriendo en ese preciso día.

—No puedes simplemente pedirle a tu hermano menor que te prepare algo —el chico de cabello negro replicó, mirando mal a Chungha. Ésta le sacó la lengua.

—¿Quiere algo, hyung? —murmuró Seoho, mirando al alto chico con nerviosismo.

El alto chico frente a él parpadeó dos veces, tal vez sorprendido por escucharlo referirse a él como hyung, o sólo por escucharlo a hablar específicamente para ofrecerle algo de comer.

—No es necesario...

—Pero si tiene hambre- —Seoho jugó nerviosamente con sus dedos—. No me molesta.

Chungha miraba toda la situación con una sonrisa algo sospechosa de la cual Seoho no quería pensar mucho al respecto. Ella sabía que en realidad Seoho no era fanático de cocinar porque sí, pero ese "No me molesta" había tocado un nervio incorrecto de su hermana. Él desvió la vista a donde Youngjo estaba parado, algo pensativo. Luego dicho chico lo miró con la misma sonrisa amable, levantándose del asiento de su sala.

—Ya que soy un invitado, voy a ayudarte a preparar la comida.

La primera vez que se vieron fue también la primera vez en la que Youngjo lo ayudó a cocinar. Aunque su ayuda era algo graciosa, porque no era muy consciente de lo que debía hacer, así que Seoho lo había mandado a lavar los platos que utilizaría. Era adorable, y Seoho no pudo eliminar en todo el día el color rojo en sus mejillas, entre nervioso, avergonzado, y completamente atraído hacia el amigo de su hermana.

—En todo el día no me he presentado correctamente —dijo con un puchero—, soy Kim Youngjo, soy compañero de clase y amigo de Chungha. Un gusto conocerte, Gunmin.

—En realidad mi nombre no es Gunmin —contestó Seoho, sin mirar directamente a Youngjo—, así me dice mi familia, pero mi nombre es Seoho.

—Oh... de todas formas ambos nombres son adorables, igual que tú, Seoho.

Su color de piel normal era imposible de ver cuando estaba al lado de Youngjo, ya que su rostro siempre se sentía prendido fuego, y cómo no con lo vergonzoso de las palabras de su hyung. Como siempre, era peligroso para su corazón.

13 años.

Ver a Youngjo era normal, y con ello, sentir a su corazón latir con demasiada rapidez también se había vuelto algo cotidiano. Su hermana, como toda hermana mayor molesta, no dejaba de hacerle bromas respecto a Youngjo, e invitarlo a su hogar con más regularidad. Además, no ayudaba a las molestias y los chistes que Youngjo fuera tan cuidadoso con él, y lo tratara tan adorablemente, como si fuera su hermanito menor y no el de Chungha (aunque teniendo en cuenta su enamoramiento, tampoco le gustaba mucho que Youngjo lo tratara como un hermano, aunque Chungha insistía que así no se tratan a los hermanos menores). De esa forma Seoho resistió un año entero, hasta que llegó su cumpleaños y cómo no, además de sus amigos (Hwanwoong, Dongju y Keonhee) estaba Youngjo haciéndole compañía a Chungha, aunque éste estaba felizmente sentado al lado suyo, sonriéndole con sus clásicas matadoras sonrisas, y a su vez recibiendo una mala cara de Keonhee porque, como mejor amigo, quería estar sentado al lado suyo cuando soplara las velas del pastel, además de que mientras más cerca estuviera, más posibilidades de robar bocados del delicioso manjar tenía. No obstante, Seoho no se lo permitiría.

—Pide un deseo, Gunminie —le dijo Youngjo, aún con esa sonrisa en sus rosas labios, llamándolo como sólo su familia lo hacía.

—Me llamo Seoho, hyung, _Seoho._

—Pide un deseo de una vez, Mamá está grabando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Siendo completamente honesto, Seoho se sentía muy lleno de amor en su vida como para pedir un deseo, así que sólo deseo que nada de eso se terminara. Y con aún más honestidad, sopló las velas pensando que Youngjo diciéndole Gunmin no era tan malo.

Luego del fuego siendo extinguido por su soplido, lo segundo más rápido en desaparecer fue el pastel. Él y Keonhee se encargaron de que no sobrara nada, y mientras Youngjo y Hwanwoong seguían intentando terminar su primera porción, Chungha ya había estirado el brazo hacia su madre pidiendo una repetición, con Keonhee quejándose con la boca llena (de su segunda porción) y Seoho diciendo que por el derecho de cumpleañero podía negarle una segunda vuelta a su hermana. Su madre le había dado un golpe en la cabeza, pero había valido la pena.

A continuación, los regalos fueron algo tan estúpidamente largo que Seoho se preguntó para qué necesitaba todo ello realmente. Sus padres le habían comprado una nueva pelota de fútbol y unos botines nuevos, mientras que Chungha había llegado con un bate de béisbol y un guante exigiendo que practicara un deporte más pacífico y no le dejara moretones en las piernas después de ir a jugar con sus amigos. Seoho le preguntó de dónde había sacado el dinero para comprar eso, pero Chungha sólo le guiñó un ojo. Más tarde contó el dinero de su alcancía.

Hwanwoong le había entregado una caja relativamente pequeña, que adentro contenía una base de maquillaje.

—Para que dejes de quejarte de que te ves feo en las mañanas.

Se preguntó si en realidad iba a usarla en algún momento, pero lo dejó pasar. Al menos, adentro y en el fondo se encontraba un anillo que había visto y estaba listo para comprar, exceptuando que se había escapado de clases y cuando lo iba a comprar Hwanwoong le mandó un mensaje diciendo que el profesor se había dado cuenta de su ausencia.  
(Cuando volvió más tarde, estaba cerrado y como su mente de niño de doce años estaba un poco perdida, lo olvidó completamente). Le quedaba un poco grande, pero en el futuro le entraría perfectamente, así que estaba bien.

El regalo más… extraño, sorprendente —inútil— había sido, por supuesto, el de Son Dongju. Seoho jamás, _jamás_ , entendería el porqué sus padres dejarían que un Dongju de 13 años le regalara la discografía completa de Backstreet Boys, _original_ , con todas sus versiones, entre otras cosas. Para empezar, Seoho no era fan de Backstreet Boys, y ni siquiera tenía espacio para acomodar ese montón de discos. De repente se había convertido en un fanático que no sólo escuchaba su música, sino que también colecciona todo. El problema era que Seoho no los escuchaba, y aquel montón de dinero gastado era el de los padres de Dongju. En el futuro probablemente se lo agradecería, pero a los 13 años no parecía algo que quisiera, o escucharía.

Al final —porque Youngjo decidió que era el más importante— fue el turno de Kim Youngjo para darle su regalo. Probablemente fue el más simple, pero hizo que su corazón se llenara de calidez en un instante.

—¿En serio? —se quejó Chungha, cuzándose de brazos— ¿Un buzo y un beanie?

En efecto, eso había sido el regalo de Youngjo, y Seoho sólo se quedó mirándolos, encantado, estúpidamente feliz de que Youngjo le hubiese regalado ropa. Además, debía admitir que teniendo en cuenta las excentricidades que usaba Youngjo, aquel beanie azul oscuro y el buzo amarillo eran lindos, y del estilo de Seoho. (Hay que aclarar que, aunque Seoho pensara que eran su estilo, él jamás usó un beanie en su vida, y el amarillo no era un color clásico en su guardarropa).

—¡Me había parecido una buena idea! —se quejó con un puchero. Youngjo lo miró con sus ojos de cachorro, y Seoho se sintió enrojecer—. ¿No te gustan? El buzo puede quedarte algo grande, porque lo compré como de mi talla, pero podemos cambiarlo, creo que aún puedo…

—¡No, hyung! —exclamó rápidamente, y todos los ojos presentes en la sala se giraron a verlo.

Sus padres se vieron confundidos frente a su grito porque Seoho no era de levantar el tono de voz, y menos si era hacia el amigo de Chungha. Hwanwoong y Dongju compartieron una mirada que no le gustó para nada, y Keonhee saltó asustado porque estaba revisando su celular en ese momento. Chungha fue la peor, como siempre, y le sonrió tan sospechosamente que quiso llorar. No hacía falta aclarar que Seoho estaba rojo como un tomate.

—Están bien hyung, me gusta tu regalo —Youngjo parpadeó varias veces, incrédulo—. Gra-gracias.

—¡Me alegra! —aplaudió feliz Youngjo, con una sonrisa aún más adorable—. Además, nuestros beanies combinan.

Definitivamente Seoho no podía estar en su color de piel. Probablemente ya se había inventado una nueva raza de seres humanos de la cual hay un solo ejemplar. Son tan rojos como un tomate, y es eterno. Todo provocado por una sola persona.

14 años.

La edad, probablemente, lo estaba volviendo más melodramático. La adolescencia es así, así que era comprensible que Seoho hubiese empezado a tener celos de su hermana.

Pongámoslo de esta forma: Seoho tenía módicos y cómodos catorce años, pero su hermana y Youngjo quince, lo cual los hacía más propensos a las hormonas ya que un año era un mundo de distancia, según la lógica de Seoho. En definitiva, por su cabeza pasaba la posibilidad, todos los días y sin descanso, de que Chungha y Youngjo terminaran juntos dejándolo a él tirado llorando porque por supuesto que seguía enamorado de Kim Youngjo (y se lamentaba de que todos los días su enamoramiento creciera más y más, haciéndolo un desastre frente a dicho chico. Además, se veía cada vez más atractivo, apuesto y guapo, lo cual lo convertía en un chico popular). Chungha era muy hermosa, todos estaban conscientes de ello, y Seoho era… Seoho, además de que Youngjo no podía ser homosexual, y menos que menos lo elegiría a él de entre todos los chicos del mundo.

—Sí sabes que eso no va a pasar nunca, ¿no? —le dijo una tarde Chungha, mirándolo con tanto asco que Seoho se sintió atacado.

—¿¡Cómo no podría pasar!? Es la lógica del universo. La chica linda se queda con el chico lindo…

—Mira, me siento halagada de que me llames linda, pero le gustas a Youngjo.

—Claro, y los cerdos vuelan.

—Pues no, no te veo volar —se burló Chungha con una sonrisa. Seoho rodó los ojos—. Hablo en serio.

—Y yo también, es _imposible_ gustarle a Youngjo-hyung, y eso es todo. ¿Acaso te lo ha dicho?

—No…

—¿Entonces…?

—Piensa lo que quieras —bufó Chungha—, pero al menos algo sí puedes confirmar: _no_ me gusta Youngjo ni me gustará. De hecho ni siquiera es tan guapo.

—Pero lo es.

—Deja de buscarle la vuelta a mis palabras. Sí, lo es, ¿y?

—Va a gustarte tarde o temprano.

—¡No soy tan fácil, idiota! —su hermana le dio un golpe en el brazo, frunciendo el ceño—. Además jamás podría robarle el novio a mi hermanito.

—¡No es mi novio!

—Ya quisieras que lo fuera.

Aunque su hermana le hubiese sacado un pequeño peso de encima, ver a Youngjo rodeado de chicas todo el tiempo no le daba muchas esperanzas, sin embargo, sus esperanzas ya eran nulas, así que no había nada especial en ello.

15 años.

Bajo la desaprobatoria mirada de todos, Seoho había tenido su primer novio y primer beso a los quince años y, por supuesto, no con Kim Youngjo. Seoho se había sentido con la obligación de superar al alto y atractivo chico de dieciséis apenas lo vio hablando con una chica en el patio de su preparatoria —los cuales no estaban haciendo nada, sólo hablando como esa cualidad que tienen los seres humanos—, así que cuando un chico (sorprendentemente) se le había confesado en una época que ni siquiera podía recordar, le había dicho que podían intentarlo. Su nombre era Mingming, era un chico que se había transferido desde China, y para ser sincero, se sentía increíblemente mal por salir con alguien que ni siquiera conocía muy bien, y más aún cuando no podía dejar de ver a Youngjo con sus ojos de enamorado.

A sus padres no le había molestado, de hecho, se enfadaron más porque jamás les dijo que le gustaban los chicos y los había dejado con la duda todo ese tiempo. Al parecer su homosexualidad había sido algo intuitivo, ya que ambos creían que le gustaba Youngjo. Bueno, no estaban equivocados.

—Es una lástima que no lo hayas intentado con él, Youngjo es maravilloso —le dijo su madre, metiendo en su boca arroz y demasiado tteokbokki, para luego tomar una cantidad insana de soda de cola. Era obvio de quién había sacado sus hábitos de comida.

—Cierto, y lo peor de todo es que Chungha ni siquiera lo intenta. Sería un buen yerno —le dio la razón su padre.

—Sería asqueroso, paso.

Era curioso que tuviera la aprobación para salir con Youngjo de sus padres. Lo triste era que no tenía la aprobación del mismísimo Youngjo, lo cual lo hacía todo mil veces más depresivo.

Luego estuvo la reacción de sus amigos, que simplemente jamás trataron bien a su novio, y ni siquiera le intentaron dar una bienvenida a su grupo.

—Te gusta Youngjo-hyung, y lo que haces está mal —le dijo Dongju, tocando la mesa con sus dedos, desesperando a Seoho un poco.

—No puedo vivir esperando a Youngjo-hyung. No le gusto, nada pasará.

—¡Ni siquiera te le confesaste como para saberlo! —exclamó Keonhee con extraño enfado. Seoho tragó saliva, sabiendo que tenía razón.

—Pero-

—Y ni siquiera te gusta _ese_ —murmuró entre dientes Hwanwoong—. Que te quede claro que no voy a aceptarlo nunca, Lee Seoho.

Tal vez la peor reacción había sido la de Youngjo, lo cual había sido entre emocionante —porque su corazón enamorado le había hecho parecer que estaba celoso (la realidad era que sí lo estaba, pero eso no lo sabría hasta un futuro algo lejano)— y preocupante, porque no quería que Youngjo se enterara de que era homosexual. En su cabeza había pasado la posibilidad de que Youngjo simplemente le dejara de hablar, ya que ni siquiera tenía pensado decirle que había empezado a salir con alguien. Ese día desafortunado, o no, estaba hablando con Chungha en la cocina, lo recordaba muy bien, y tal vez Youngjo había entrado en el peor momento.

—Mingming no es un mal novio —había dicho Seoho rodando los ojos, aunque se paralizó al ver la figura de Youngjo en la puerta abierta.

—¿No-novio? —tartamudeó dicho chico, como si estuviera casi ofendido.

—Voy… a buscar mi celular —Chungha murmuró, escapándose de esa situación que repentinamente se llenó de tensión.

Cuando Chungha se fue y cerró la puerta, Seoho miró a cualquier lado, en especial sus manos, ni siquiera pensando en posar sus ojos en Youngjo. Éste parecía algo perdido, como si estuviera tratando de despertarse de un curioso sueño, aunque Seoho no lo había visto demasiado bien así que no podía definir correctamente las emociones de Youngjo que eran gritadas por sus ojos. En realidad Youngjo no tenía ni una gota de buen mentiroso, así que mirando y enterrando la mirada de uno en sus pupilas, podías enterarte de todo lo que estuviera pasando por su cabeza. Era algo adorable lo fácil de leer que era, pero una vez más, Seoho estaba más preocupado en no entrar en pánico, o no más de lo que ya estaba.

—Gunminie —Youngjo se acercó a él, como si creyera que no era su Gunmin, sino un farsante—. ¿Estás saliendo con un chico?

—Y-yo… 

Seoho se sintió al borde de las lágrimas de sólo pensar en Youngjo odiandolo, pero dicho chico sólo agarró su mano, acariciando el dorso con tanto cariño que sólo pudo tranquilizarse bajo el cálido toque de su hyung.

—Antes de que lo digas, no me importa que sea un chico, ¿sí? Eres mi lindo y adorable Gunminie igual —Seoho sintió su corazón latir un poco más rápido de lo estrictamente necesario, pero fingió que no pasó nada—. Es sólo… eres muy joven…

—¿Eh?

—Eres muy pequeño para salir con alguien —se quejó Youngjo entre dientes—. ¿Además siquiera lo conoces? ¿Te gusta? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que te gustaba alguien?

—En realidad… él se me confesó, yo sólo acepté salir con él.

—¡Ni siquiera te gusta! —exclamó tan ofendido que Seoho casi rió.

Youngjo actuando celoso era algo que le gustaría ver más seguido. Su hyung le había sacado todo el nerviosismo que podría haber tenido, reemplazandolo con felicidad, una muy extraña.

—¿Lo conozco? —preguntó con una mueca.

—Creo que no.

—Entonces no tienes mi aprobación para ser su novio.

—¿ _Hah_? Mingming y yo estamos saliendo desde hace dos semanas.

—¡¿Y no me lo habías dicho?!

Youngjo sólo pudo quejarse todo ese mes cada vez que mencionaban a Mingming, y Chungha sólo podía mirarlo con los mismos ojos con los que miraba bastante seguido a Seoho. Él lo disfrutó bastante, hasta la pequeña celebración de Youngjo cuando Seoho le contó que había terminado con Mingming.

—Ese es mi Gunminie —le había dicho, acariciando su cabello orgullosamente.

Seoho sólo rió, dejándose acariciar.

16 años.

Youngjo tenía diecisiete y se iba a graduar, es decir, Seoho no lo iba a ver en la preparatoria nunca más, así que estaba deprimido a niveles increíbles. Keonhee había golpeado su cabeza, y le dijo que Youngjo de todas formas iba a su casa todos los días.

—Pero no comprendes la dicha de verlo con un _uniforme escolar_.

—Ignorando todos tus fetiches —dijo Hwanwoong tirándose en la cama de Seoho—, el baile de graduación.

—¿Qué con eso? —preguntó Seoho, confundido.

—Se corre el rumor de que Youngjo va a invitarte.

Seoho guardó silencio unos segundos, antes de reírse histéricamente. Dongju le tiró con uno de sus peluches, porque se estaba riendo demasiado fuerte y era molesto.

—No seas ridículo —Seoho borró en un segundo su risa, reemplazandola con sus ojos en blanco.

—Literalmente es el rumor más hablado de la escuela —se burló Keonhee, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Acaso no ves cómo las chicas de nuestro curso quieren matarte? Todo el mundo quiere ir con Youngjo-hyung al Baile.

—¿Por qué crees que las compañeras de tu hermana siempre te chocan cuando pasas cerca? —fue el turno de Dongju de rodar los ojos, algo harto de toda la historia complicada de Seoho y Youngjo.

—Creí que era porque Chungha es insoportable.

—¿Quién es el ridículo aquí?

Luego, cuando dio unos pasos por la preparatoria, fue el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que realmente las chicas parecían odiarlo. Hasta se lo había preguntado a Chungha, y ella se había reído tan malvadamente que la propia Maléfica se veía en vergüenza.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Si fui yo la que esparció el rumor! —musitó como si fuera la más común de las verdades.

—¡¿Por qué harías algo como eso?! —gritó histérico.

—Porque si te lo contaba yo no ibas a creerme. Y en otras noticias, le gustas a Youngjo y quiere invitarte al baile de graduación.

Seoho se quedó en un silencio rotundo, y sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que podría explotar en cualquier momento y no estaba mintiendo. Su corazón se había acelerado de tal manera que le dolía el pecho.

—Yo-Youngjo-hyung me quiere invitar al Baile… ¿A mí?

—Así que más te vale que le digas que sí, idiota.

Lamentablemente había un ligero… problema.

—No esperaba que Chungha se lo dijera a todo el mundo —le dijo Youngjo un día, con las mejillas tan rojas que era hasta gracioso, pero Seoho estaba tan enamorado que sólo lo veía con admiración—, quería que fuera una sorpresa.

“De todas formas sí lo fue, y todavía no lo creo” pensó tratando de tranquilizar sus manos que no dejaban de temblar.

—Así que… ¿Te gustaría ir al Baile conmigo?

Seoho se sintió en el máximo ápice de felicidad que una persona pudiera tener. Mas la vida tendía a golpearlo una y mil veces, porque Seoho, siendo sólo Seoho, había hecho planes con la banda del Baile. Historia corta, el cantante del grupo de la escuela, Seungjin, tenía una “importantísima misión que requería que estuviera en Europa” (no estaba muy seguro de si era cierto, pero al parecer su hermana iba a casarse en Italia), así que no iba a estar presente el día del Baile, por lo que le preguntaron a Seoho si podía cantar en su lugar ya que era parte del club de Música —por lo cual agradecía a Dongju, porque debido a su colección de Backstreet Boys, Seoho se había empezado a interesar en la música y el baile—. Seoho se hizo de rogar, como el buen Seoho que era, pero al final había aceptado. Y bueno, eso significaba que no iba a poder estar en el Baile o al menos no bailando con Kim Youngjo.

—H-hyung, uhm…

—Tu duda es un no, ¿verdad? 

Youngjo suspiró, mirando al techo, luego a la ventana de su habitación y de nuevo al techo; a cualquier lado exceptuando la figura tiesa de Seoho. Estaba a punto de corregirlo, pero el chico castaño (se había teñido el cabello en un ataque de "rebeldía") siguió hablando sin prestarle atención:

—Perdón por asumir que si te preguntaba irías conmigo, fue un poco tonto de mi parte; además esos rumores debieron haber sido muy molestos. Seguramente tienes una pareja ya, o quizás ni siquiera vayas, Dios, lo siento mu-

—Youngjo-hyung —lo interrumpió Seoho, rodando los ojos—, me encantaría ir contigo, pero… Voy a tocar con la banda. En realidad voy a cantar para la banda.

—Oh.

—Sí, oh.

—¿Pero serías mi cita para el Baile si no fuera por eso?

—Por supuesto que sí, hyung —murmuró con las mejillas rosas, mirando hacia el costado.

—Al menos me conformaré con eso.

Youngjo y Seoho no habían vuelto a hablar del tema “Baile”, así que no estaba muy seguro de si Youngjo iba a invitar a otra persona; y si lo hiciera, probablemente no podría cantar para que su hyung bailara con otra persona en frente de sus narices. Pero el día del Baile, arriba del escenario probando que los micrófonos funcionaran bien, vio a entrar a un muy apuesto y pulcro Kim Youngjo, solo, sin pareja, y a un horario demasiado temprano como para ser lógico.

—¡Gunminie! —exclamó casi corriendo a su encuentro.

Seoho sintió sus mejillas ponerse rojas cuando vio a los demás miembros mirarlo con los mismos ojos de Chungha, que al parecer era algo contagioso. Una clase de peste que se había esparcido junto con los rumores de Youngjo invitando a Seoho al baile.

—Hyung, ¿no es demasiado temprano? Estoy seguro de que queda una hora antes de que empiece el Baile.

—Pero quería verte.

Escuchó una risa proveniente de Brian, y quiso darse la vuelta y golpearlo por el simple hecho de escuchar lo que Youngjo estaba hablando con él.

—Por cierto, te ves muy bien —dijo Youngjo con un tono extrañamente bobo de su parte, mirándolo demasiado de arriba hacia abajo, dándole ganas de enterrarse en el piso.

—No es cierto, pero tú si te ves muy bien hyung, aunque siempre lo haces —casi murmuró lo último, pero teniendo en cuenta la sonrisa ganadora de Youngjo, lo había escuchado a la perfección.

—Lamento interrumpir la charla con tu _novio_ —dijo Jaehyung con una sonrisa maliciosa—, pero tenemos que seguir con estas cositas técnicas. Los volúmenes no se arreglaran solos.

—No es mi novio —contestó Seoho cruzándose de brazos, con las mejillas más rojas que nunca.

—Lo siento, me iré a sentar por allí, nos vemos luego Gunminie.

No era mentira si decía que toda la noche había sido Seoho cantando en el escenario con Youngjo sentado en algún lugar mirándolo como si fuera alguna clase de concierto. Se había muerto de vergüenza, pero estaba feliz de que Youngjo no hubiese ido con alguien más. De hecho se le habían acercado chicas y algún que otro chico en el sentido de bailar entre amigos, pero nadie lo había convencido de pararse de su asiento. Parecía una marioneta que estaba pegada a la silla y que no podía mover sus ojos hacia cualquier otro lugar que no fuera Lee Seoho.  
(Seoho admitía que había sentido las miradas de odio desde la pista de baile, pero él era el que les estaba dando canciones para bailar, así que en algún momento sólo olvidaron su odio y se pusieron a bailar como si no existiera un mañana).

Literalmente el único momento en el que tuvo tiempo para descansar fue al final del Baile, cuando todos se estaban yendo y hasta Chungha —quien era conocida por incordiar en las fiestas hasta el último momento— ya se había ido con su cita, Kim Wonsik, a comer pizzas a la casa de los Lee. Seoho y Youngjo también debían ir, pero era sabido que él iba a llegar tarde porque debía ayudar a la banda a guardar los instrumentos (no porque tuviese que hacerlo, sino porque era sentido común). La pregunta era porqué Youngjo seguía sentado en una de las mesas, mirándolo con la sonrisa más brillante del mundo.

—Hyung, estuviste sentado todo el día y no disfrutaste tu fiesta —dijo con un puchero Seoho, llegando a su lado—. Y ahora hasta ya están limpiando, deberías ir a casa.

—No voy a irme sin ti —le puchereó de vuelta, y Seoho rodó los ojos con el rostro algo rojo.

—¡Antes de guardar los instrumentos, creo que deberíamos tocar una canción más! —gritó Jaehyung, aunque los micrófonos seguían conectados, por lo cual sólo se escuchó un ruido muy saturado.

—¡Opino lo mismo! —Brian le guiñó un ojo, más que a Seoho, a Youngjo—. Wonpil, ¿te importaría cantar esta canción? —le guiñó frenéticamente el ojo a Wonpil, quien levantó el pulgar con una sonrisa diabólica.

Hasta Dowoon se veía igual de pícaro que el resto, y Seoho quiso gritar porque de repente toda la banda se había puesto en su contra. Y no es que no quisiera bailar con Youngjo, pero estaba todo tan vacío (literalmente no había nadie allí excepto el personal de limpieza) que era imposible no morirse de vergüenza ahí mismo.

La música suave empezó a sonar, por lo que Seoho miró a Youngjo con ojos casi aterrados, y al verlo con una sonrisa sospechosa, Seoho supo que estaba destinado a morir de vergüenza.

—Lee Gunmin, ¿me concederías este baile?

—No conozco ningún Gunmin.

—No arruines el momento…

—Bien —Seoho suspiró y rió, agarrando la mano que Youngjo le ofrecía—, bailemos.

Fue un baile muy largo, apretado, mirándose a los ojos como si fueran lo más preciado para el otro, y tal vez la banda había tocado más canciones de lo que deberían. El director de la escuela los había echado del gimnasio, y la madre de Seoho les había gritado cuando llegaron a casa pasadas las doce de la noche, aunque después, de alguna forma, vio sus manos entrelazadas y gritó de emoción (junto con Chungha de fondo).

17 años.

Chungha estaba innecesariamente enojada con ellos, y por "ellos" se refería a Youngjo y a él, ya que dichos ellos no eran novios, y Seoho se conformaba pensando que existía un "aún no, pronto sí" en algún lado. Suponía que no había persona que no supiera lo inseguro que era Seoho respecto a su existencia, pero le daba demasiada ansiedad pensar en Youngjo y que realmente no eran nada. Ninguno de los dos había dicho algo respecto a sentimientos, pero Youngjo en un día cualquiera mientras estaban cocinando, lo había visto y se había acercado a sus labios, dejando un largo dulce beso en los mismos, todo sin contexto, sólo haciéndolo. Seoho se había vuelto un manojo de nervios y movimientos incoherentes que habían llevado a que la cena de su familia fuera un fracaso total. Además, en el baile de promoción de Seoho, esa vez sí había podido ir con Youngjo (se había armado de valor para invitarlo, lo cual era un logro inmenso) y habían estado tan cerca de compartir un segundo beso, que estaba seguro que si hubiesen cruzado esa línea invisible habría llegado el momento en el que los besos se dejan de contar —probablemente porque no alcanzaría raciocinio para ello—. Mas Youngjo se había separado de su rostro con una mirada tan entristecida que Seoho se preocupó un poco.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres —le dijo acercándose a su oído para que se escuchara por sobre la música que al menos era lenta y no tan ruidosa.

—No es que no quiera, Dios, Gunminie, no sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte ahora mismo, y todo el tiempo. Pero no puedo. Quiera o no, soy mayor de edad, y tú tienes diecisiete. Y en la cocina… eso fue un _muy_ dulce error que no debería haber ocurrido.

Cuando Chungha se enteró de la razón por la cual Youngjo se acobardaba, lo golpeó tantas veces en el brazo que le había dejado un moretón bastante grande. De paso, su madre también se había reído del sentido de la ley de Youngjo, pero lo aplaudió.

—Al menos respetas la edad de nuestro Gunmin. Sigue siendo extraño, pero lo respeto.

—¡Yo no lo respeto! ¡Sal con Seoho de una vez!

—¡Chungha!

Youngjo no le había hecho caso, y para la mala suerte de Seoho, ambos seguían siendo una relación sin nombre.

18 años.

Por alguna razón, la política de Youngjo había cambiado un poco con el tiempo, y no sólo debía ser mayor de edad, sino que debía cumplir diecinueve para ser completamente legal. Decir que Seoho estaba a una palabra de golpear a Kim Youngjo era exagerado, pero cierto.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Estamos literalmente besándonos ahora mismo! —exclamó Seoho, pegándole un empujón a Youngjo para que se bajara de su cama.

—Pero no somos nada oficial.

—Lo que lo hace peor.

—No necesariamente… Es sólo un año más Gunminie.

—Eres de lo peor.

Pero Seoho estaba lo suficientemente enamorado como para esperarlo por diez años más. (Además no era como si no hicieran nada, lo único triste era que Youngjo no se le había confesado).

19 años.

Recordaba que en su cumpleaños número diecinueve, no había ni un alma en su casa. No se escuchaba la voz de Chungha por ningún lado —lo cual era muy extraño porque ella no dejaba de gritar a la mañana, por lo menos en su cumpleaños—. Seoho hizo la rutina de siempre, así que se tardó un poco (bastante) en bajar a la sala para su desayuno, pero cuando lo hizo y vio a Kim Youngjo sentado en su sofá, una sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios.

—Youngjo-hyung —llamó suavemente. Youngjo posó sus ojos chocolate en los pequeños de Seoho (que al sonreír casi desaparecían)—. ¿Desde hace cuánto estás esperando ahí?

—Gunminie.

Youngjo se levantó del sofá y ni siquiera dudó en ir directamente a besar sus labios, dejándolo atontado al principio, como siempre, pero correspondió no mucho tiempo después, sosteniéndose de la horrible camisa que tenía puesta. Su hyung lo apegó a su cuerpo cada vez más, inhumanamente, provocando que su aliento se fuera con rapidez. De tantos besos compartidos, sus labios ya sabían cómo bailar su propia danza, siempre queriendo que sea interminable, mas respirar era una necesidad humana, por lo que Youngjo se separó de sus labios, suspirando.

—Ya tienes diecinueve —dijo sin aliento como si fuera la cura para el mal del mundo. Seoho rió, asintiendo.

—Sip, así que soy completamente legal, ¿no?

—Si dices "Sip" no puedo mirarte de _esa_ forma.

—¿Ah no? —Seoho levantó una ceja, y sujestivamente se acercó al rostro contrario—. ¿Estás seguro al cien por ciento?

—Ya veo qué es lo que querías de mí todo este tiempo.

—Cállate idiota.

—Sigo siendo mayor que tú, Gunmin, trátame con respeto —Youngjo pegó su frente a la de Seoho, quien cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose en paz.

—Debo tratar con respeto a alguien que todavía no me pidió ser su novio después de… ¿Cuántos años fueron?

—Gunminie, abre tus ojos —Seoho le hizo caso, mirando los brillantes ojos de Youngjo—. ¿Me harías el hombre más afortunado del mundo y serías mi novi-

—¡¿Ya son novios?! —gritó Chungha, entrando por la puerta principal haciendo un escándalo.

Su madre, que entraba después de Chungha, al ver la situación en la que estaban Seoho y Youngjo golpeó el brazo de su hermana. Seoho rodó los ojos, sintiendo sus mejillas prenderse de un rojo demasiado intenso por el simple hecho de que su familia lo estuviera viendo tan cercano y amoroso con Youngjo. Su _lo que sea_ pareció darse cuenta de su incomodidad y se separó de su cuerpo, no obstante agarró su mano y Seoho entrelazó sus dedos automáticamente.

—Bueno, eso depende de Gunminie —dijo Youngjo, mirándolo con cariño en sus ojos.

—Creo que mi respuesta en bastante obvia.

—Y yo creo que quiero escucharla igual.

Seoho se armó de valor y plantó un casto pero dulce beso en los labios de Youngjo, escuchando un pequeño gritito de felicidad de parte de las mujeres de la casa.

—Por supuesto que sí, hyung.

—¡Aleluya!

Chungha había corrido hacia ellos, y los había abrazado como si hubieran decidido casarse más que ser novios. Aunque Seoho no iba a mentir, vivir una vida entera al lado de Youngjo no se escuchaba nada mal. Si había esperado casi una década para poder ser su novio, era lo mínimo que se merecía, ¿no?

—No dejes que Youngjo escoja los trajes de casamiento —dijo Chungha, dándole unas palmadas a ambos.

—Ni siquiera estaba pensando en dejarlo acercarse a nada que requiera colores.

—¡Ey!

**Author's Note:**

> también publicado en wattpad bajo el nombre _eyesonyoungjo ^^


End file.
